


Seoul in the Rain

by americanbaekhyun



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Baekhyun and Chanyeol live together, Dates, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 06:51:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15858450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/americanbaekhyun/pseuds/americanbaekhyun
Summary: Chanyeol's job makes him too busy to spend time with his long-time boyfriend Baekhyun. Except for one time, when they finally get time out and Chanyeol's ready to risk it all.(Inspired by the song "Paris in the Rain" by Lauv)





	Seoul in the Rain

**Author's Note:**

> This is another oneshot I impulse-wrote after listening to the song again ~ it is rather poorly edited, I'm sorry!

Chanyeol’s fingers flew across the screen, typing one last unimportant email to a coworker he barely knew. He wasn’t entirely sure what he was telling them, he just knew he had to get it done. Tonight was very special to him.

 

Chanyeol had just started working for an investment company—just graduated college a couple months ago. He’d been lucky to get such a well-paying job so quickly out of college, but of course, there were drawbacks like in anything that came too quickly. He’d been swamped with work ever since taking the job, and when he finally did have a day off, he’d spend it sleeping and moping around his apartment without much purpose. It had been hard on his long-time boyfriend Baekhyun, but Baekhyun was flexible with it. He didn’t bombard Chanyeol about spending time with him and was able to occupy himself—he was planning on being a translator for a Chinese government official coming to Korea in a couple months, which would be huge for him. . . if he could just land the job. He lived with Chanyeol in their small, expensive Seoul apartment.

 

Chanyeol hit send without a second thought, barely reading over the email to correct any grammar mistakes and spelling errors. He didn’t care. He was going out with Baekhyun tonight, and it had been their first official date since Chanyeol had taken the job.

 

Chanyeol had been dating Baekhyun since their sophomore year of college. While everyone around them had been juggling relationships with schoolwork, the balance seemed to come easy to them—they were both understanding and were there for each other during the hardest parts of their semesters. Overall, the whole “relationship” thing had worked when they were both in college, and Chanyeol prayed it would work for a long time after—he truly loved Baekhyun.

 

Chanyeol checked his watch after shoving his laptop hastily in his briefcase. He cursed, a little too loudly, causing his coworkers to turn around and shake their heads in disappointment. Chanyeol didn’t care what they thought—it was already seven and he was beyond late.

 

He rushed down the stairs—the elevator would be too slow—and scrambled to collect his things after they slipped out of his hands when he fell clumsily. He pushed the door open to the lobby and rushed out, only to be met by his boyfriend in the lobby.

 

Baekhyun was sitting casually on the ugly green cushioned chairs in the lobby, staring at the outside world through the windows. It had begun raining, not pouring, but a light pitter-patter that made the world move in slow motion and contrasted greatly against the dark and rather frightening grey clouds. 

 

Chanyeol felt around in his pocket, hands brushing comfortingly against the thing he’d determined to keep safe, and had been hoping hadn’t slipped out of his pocket when he’d fallen on the stairs. A small black box containing a simple, dazzling gold ring. An engagement ring.

 

“Yeol!” Baekhyun exclaimed with a smile, eyes lighting up against his thin-framed glasses.

 

Chanyeol engulfed Baekhyun’s tiny frame in his arms. “It’s so great to see you, Baek,” he said, voice muffled by Baekhyun’s shirt. It was Chanyeol’s shirt but Chanyeol didn’t care—it looked cute on him, the oversized sleeves of the white collared shirt extending past his fingers and hem going down to his thighs. Baekhyun had tucked the front of the shirt into his tight black pants and neglected the back, so it clung to his pretty ass. “How long were you waiting?”

 

“Not too long.”

 

“Baek.”

 

“Okay. . . about forty-five minutes,” Baekhyun admitted sheepishly. “I don’t mind, honest! I made friends with the receptionist too. Ms. Choi!” he called and the receptionist gave a warm wave.

 

“I’m really sorry, Baekhyun,” Chanyeol whispered. “Let’s not waste any more time.”

 

“Let’s not,” Baekhyun said with a smile. “I was thinking we could go eat dinner at that Italian place a few blocks down and then go make out back home.” He played with Chanyeol’s black tie absentmindedly. Chanyeol liked how casually Baekhyun could suggest making out as if it wasn’t something long and intimate that usually led to them having sex.

 

“Sounds great,” Chanyeol said, placing a kiss on Baekhyun’s forehead warmly.

 

\--

 

Chanyeol forgot the name of the Italian place—he preferred Mexican food anyway. However, Baekhyun loved Italian food, and Chanyeol was quite fond of it anyway. The restaurant was small yet crowded—there was no way it wouldn’t be, it was a Friday night. Everyone would be going out for food.

 

Chanyeol and Baekhyun took their seats—two seats across from each other positioned next to the window while the rain continued. Chanyeol tried not to take it as a bad sign of what was to come, but he ended up doing just that, eating his fettuccine alfredo with chopsticks instead of the fork sitting next to his plate and chewing the food briskly instead of enjoying overpriced cheese noodles like they should be enjoyed—bite by bite.

 

“What’s wrong?” Baekhyun asked with a frown. “I thought you liked Italian food.”

 

Chanyeol shook his head and swallowed his fettuccine alfredo. “It’s not the food, and for the record, I do like Italian food. It’s um. . . nothing really.”

 

“Come on,” Baekhyun pushed with a small laugh. “What’s up? Tell me, Yeol. I want to know.”

 

Chanyeol felt his palms begin to sweat. It wasn’t his plan to propose to him in the middle of the restaurant, and he wasn’t about to. He realized he would just have to lie. He hated to lie to Baekhyun because he knew the older didn’t deserve to be lied to, but he figured this lie was for the better. “It’s just. . . lots of stuff with work. I got myself in this big project and now I can’t get out of it. . . I gotta talk to the CEO ‘n shit. . .”

 

“Is the CEO mean?” Baekhyun asked in a quiet voice, eyes wide as if he was a schoolgirl gossiping about another student. He spoke the words in a cute sort of way, which is one of the things that Chanyeol loved about him. He could be so cute without trying.

 

Chanyeol shook his head and took another bite of fettuccine alfredo. “No, I just get nervous and then I talk about a ton of dumb shit that will end up getting me kicked out. I mean, I know I said I can’t get out of it, but I don’t really wanna get out of it, y’know? I could get a pretty fat raise if I follow through, and I really wanna follow through.”

 

“You will,” Baekhyun assured him. “I know you will. I believe in you, Yeol.” His eyes glistened with fondness behind his glasses and Chanyeol swelled with pride and affection.

 

“I love you,” Chanyeol whispered, taking another heap of noodles with his chopsticks.

 

Baekhyun took Chanyeol’s chin in his thumb and forefinger gently, forcing the younger to look at him. “No need to whisper, don’t worry. I love you too. You wanna pay now and get out of here?”

 

Chanyeol simply nodded.

 

\--

 

The streets were beginning to empty out by the time they left the restaurant. The rain wasn’t coming down in torrents but had started to fall to the earth in a quicker fashion than when they’d started their date. Chanyeol was wearing nothing but a white collared shirt and black tie. He cursed himself for not bringing a blazer that he could wrap around Baekhyun’s shoulders lovingly, but Baekhyun didn’t seem fazed by the weather. Despite the chilly rain, it was a bit warm outside—rain in Seoul usually brought mild humidity with it. 

 

They walked along the empty roads, nearing the outskirts of town. The roads had no cars on them, and Baekhyun walked on the curb, trying to balance himself like a tightrope walker while Chanyeol tagged along the curb, Baekhyun’s hand in his, helping his short boyfriend reach a height similar to his own. The rain fell around them, dampening their clothes and hair. 

 

Baekhyun slipped on the wet concrete and Chanyeol leapt forward, scooping him up and twirling him around, the two of them laughing all the while. Baekhyun pushed his lips against Chanyeol’s, and Chanyeol kissed him back passionately.

 

Once they broke apart, Chanyeol looked around and gleefully noticed there was no one around. He set Baekhyun gently on the ground below, and Baekhyun tugged at his tie, begging for another kiss.

 

Chanyeol complied, kissing him once more before breaking apart. _Now’s the time._ His heart hammered in his chest, he hoped Baekhyun couldn’t hear it against the rain. Baekhyun’s expression changed to a quizzical look as Chanyeol felt around in his pocket. 

 

His fingers brushed against the black velvet case. Adrenaline ran through his veins as he felt his body bend down so one knee was on the wet ground. His brain was numb, he was letting his body mimic the motions he’d seen in movies in high school, his breathing quickened. Baekhyun’s eyes widened as he realized what was happening.

 

Chanyeol brought out the case and opened it to show him. He knew the rain was getting the beautiful ring all wet but he didn’t care. Baekhyun’s hands flew to his mouth and a few tears slipped from his eyes, even in the rain. 

 

“Byun Baekhyun. . . will you change your name to Park Baekhyun for me?”

 

“Oh my God!” Baekhyun was crying harder now, his voice muffled by his hands and the sound of the rain around them. 

 

“Baek?”

 

“Yes, goddammit!” Baekhyun jumped forward, throwing his arms around Chanyeol and burying his head in Chanyeol’s shoulder. “Yes times a million!”

 

Forgetting the ring, Chanyeol wrapped his arms around Baekhyun’s torso, holding him closer than ever before. Baekhyun brought himself away from Chanyeol’s body just to kiss him, long and hard, and full of love.

 

Chanyeol wiped the tears from Baekhyun’s cheek with his thumb. “I love you, Baekhyun.”

 

Baekhyun sniffed a laugh. “I love you too. So much.” 

 

And then, Chanyeol slid the ring on Baekhyun’s finger and kissed him again.


End file.
